


The Price I’ve got to pay for you

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Violation Series [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Abuse, Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, M/M, Missing Scene, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con References, Season 2 spoilers, Season/Series 02, Threats, implied character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Missing scene from Exit Wounds if Gray had been just as violent as it was obvious he was capable of.<br/>Written '09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price I’ve got to pay for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written before my other fic [A Pale reflection of a broken soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/360265/chapters/584198). The pairing was actually the inspiration for it though. Again I warn that some content maybe triggery to people. If so, please don't read, I'll understand. :) <3
> 
> Unbeta'd and originally posted [here](http://livin-dead69.livejournal.com/89200.html#cutid1).

**Title:** The Price I’ve got to pay for you  
**Author:** **lovin_torture**  
**Rating:** R -NC17  
**Pairing:** Ianto/Gray [Janto reference throughout]  
**POV:** Ianto  
**Summary:** A Missing scene from Exit Wounds if Gray had been just as violent as it was obvious he was capable of.  
**Warnings:** !rape, non con, angst  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Torchwood © the awesomeness that is the BBC  & RTD, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth about a third of the amount in European currency. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish<3 Ttitle © My sixth shadow & Cut © Blue Gillespie.  
**Author Notes:** Ok so the story with this is I’ve been having a bit of the rutt when it comes to the ole sex scenes in my slash…and yet when I got the idea for this fic I knew it needed to be written to help me out of it. It seems to be working already with one of my other TW fics. I’m iffy on this pairing….though in a logical way it makes sense to me….but still tell me what you think. It will make a difference in the long run with another fic I have involving the pairing. Concrit appreciated and comments = stopwatch shaped cookies and Janto PWP  <3

 

I was trying hard not to panic.

I knew Jack wouldn’t want that of me at all but it was getting so hard without his presence here to reassure me and calm me down with kisses to my neck and lips. Being without Jack around was simply too heart wrenching. Things had gone quiet in the cells, I knew both John and Gwen were trying to figure out what to do and I was trying but my mind kept drowning in anxiety. What if Jack couldn’t rescue us? What if the city was completely destroyed? I’d never got to tell him how much I love him.

The clicking of footsteps in the corridor outside caused me to look up from where I’d buried my face in my knees but it was nothing new. Gray had taken to pacing back and forth like he knew if Jack managed to make a memorable entry he could immediately come looking for us. I dared to watch his form pass my cell door, biting my lip when he paused and turned to look at me. His gaze moved over my figure and it took me a while to realise he was checking me out.My eyes widened in horror as he licked his bottom lip and pushed his gun down the back of his pants. Before I could react the door to my cell had opened and closed and he stood before me with a devilish look in those cold and dead brown eyes.

I swallowed nervously as he approached me and pulled me to my feet by my tie. I don’t know what I was expecting but it definitely wasn’t what happened next. He slammed my body against the cell door and completely corrupted my lips with his. He tasted bitter and his lips were cracking from what seemed like years of neglect, nothing like Jack’s beautifully soft and moist lips. Yet I could still smell the faint scent of his 51st century pheromones under the dirt covering his skin and clothing. The kiss got rougher when I failed to respond to his liking and soon the taste of copper was filing my mouth and flowing slowly down my throat as he bit my lip like a dog with a bone. Reluctantly I reacted even though my heart felt like it was being ripped to pieces. 

I tilted my head and rested my hands on his stubble ridden cheeks, directing his mouth in a gentler direction though it didn’t seem to have much of the impact he was going for. His hands grabbed mine at the wrist and pried them from his face, pinning them to the cell door as he began to pry my lips open with his tongue. I could feel the tears gathering in the backs of my eye but refused to let them flow, the last thing I wanted was for him to get that kind of satisfaction.

He let go of my hands and used the callus ridden digits to pull my tie from under the collar of my shirt in one swift movement. He threw it to the floor with my waistcoat and began to undo the button of my shirt. But before I could even open my mouth to protest his lips were back on mine and his tongue was gliding over mine like he was trying to get a reaction from me. Reluctantly I let my natural reaction happen….the reaction that came to me when I was with Jack and only Jack. Though as his lips moved down my chin to my neck I heard him hiss something under his breath like a demon, “Undress yourself now so I can fuck you or the others die.”

“No!” I gasped, attempting to push him away at the hips but he grabbed my wrists again, tighter this time and slammed them against the door causing it to rattle.

“Jack is not coming back so you are going to do as you’re told,” He hissed, through gritted teeth as his eyes seemed to get a menacing spark to them.

“I don’t believe you,” I hissed back, though I knew denial wasn’t the right path to go as his hands moved from my wrists and began to undo my pants. I cast my gaze to the ceiling so I didn’t have to watch his actions, it made it so much easier to let my mind drift to Jack and all the times he had done this to me. It was of little comfort but it seemed to make me feel a little bit better even as I felt the rush of cold air hitting my legs and chest. Soon another rush hit my thighs as my boxers pooled within my pants around my feet. I hate feeling so damned exposed to anyone. Even with Jack I blush like a school girl when I’m standing before him with not a stitch of clothing but I knew this was so much worse.

I swallowed as he grabbed the top of my arm and spun me around so my chest collided against the door. My eyes screwed close at the sound of pants being pushed down legs in a hurry muffling the sound of his gun hitting the ground though like part of me had expected there was no foreplay like with Jack. Everything I had come to associate with Jack I had apparently taken for granted since his brother obviously didn’t have a clue that it was supposed to be pleasurable for both instead of one lover over the other. 

I bit my already abused bottom lip as he laced his fingers with mine against the door to hold me in place and then I felt the pain. The stabs of pure unadulterated pain tearing at my inner walls as he thrust into me like someone on ecstasy or some other kind of drug. I kept bitting my lip to restrain any moans but it only seemed to make things worse. It was like he wanted to hear me scream, hear me cry out for him to stop but like with the tears I refused. I needed to be strong.

I didn’t feel the least bit aroused at being used and he probably noticed by the deep bite he placed on my neck as he let my hands go. The dry skin of his palms slid down my hips and soon rested on my non-responsive cock, causing him to growl in annoyance as he began to pump his hands up and down my usually so easily stimulated cock which seemed to be in rhythm with his thrusts and while my heart and mind kept denying it to some degree he was as talented as Jack. In a fucked up way.

I screwed my eyes closed and tried to imagine it was Jack in one of his dominating moods instead of his psychotic younger brother as my body finally seemed to melt and from the feeling of my orgasm building in my stomach with each brush of his hands over my arousal I couldn’t seem to stop myself from moaning anymore though I refused to use his name and Jack’s circled around in my head along with the silent screams for help that I would never get an answer to. 

_‘Jack where the fuck are you?’_

Gray came first with a groan and then his pace on my own anatomy sped up so I was practically in ecstasy and yet it felt so wrong. So wrong that it was on the verge of being painful. I could feel my insides bleeding, the blood slowly trickling down the backs of my legs and screwed my eyes up even more as I finally came all over his hand he wiped them on his shirt though refused to let me move. 

His hands traced a trail over my ass and down my legs as he seemed to kneel before me. His hands pushed my cheeks apart causing me to hiss with pain as his mouth delved within me. His tongue seemed to to be everywhere inside me at once but life before I refused to let myself relax or let my body even consider enjoying itself. In my mind without Jack here I shouldn’t be enjoying myself; it wasn’t supposed to be this way. My fingers clung to the door as my lower body began to ache with the built up sexual energy inside me. I began to pant and groan against my will even as his tongue seemed to rip apart some of the wounds just to suck more blood from me. 

In my mind it was just as sick and disgusting but I didn’t want this to hurt anymore than it already did. My body jerked as his tongue seemed to crush the centre of nerves deep inside. After what seemed like millions of touches which I could only really describe as a lot of pressure I couldn’t take it anymore. My body shook with unwanted pleasure and the groans escaped my lips before I could bite down on my lip again. I was really going to look battered and bruised when this was over. I was just glad that Gwen and Jack couldn’t see me like this.

I swallowed shakily as I felt his mouth leave me and felt the swiftness of air behind me as he got up, pulling his pants up as he straightened up. Before I could even comprehend that there was an unattended gun in the cell he’d picked it up and I felt the barrel being pressed against the side of my neck.

“Breathe a word of this to anyone and you’ll be feeling this against your forehead before the lights completely black out once and for all.”

I couldn’t make myself move until he grabbed me roughly by the arm and pushed me on to the bench. The pain from my ass flowed up my spine and I bit my lip so I didn’t scream. He sent one last threatening glare over his shoulder before leaving the cell, the door clicking behind him as he resumed his pacing. It was as though it had never happened in his mind. But for me the pain definitely made it real.

My body was shaking as I pushed myself to my feet and began to get redressed even as the pain flowed through every single inch and nerve in my body slowing down the pace. My hands were shaking so hard that it made it almost impossible to button my shirt. In the end I gave up, sitting on the bench with my shirt open and my waistcoat and tie sat forgotten beside me. I buried my face in my hands as the previously suppressed sobs shook my body as I let them get their way.

It was all I could do not to scream with lack of sanity or bang my head against the wall until I passed out. I just wanted this to be nothing but a dream. That I would wake to find Jack curled up beside me with his arm wrapped reassuringly about my waist.

' _Where are you Jack?_ '

' _When are you going to come and get us out this hellish situation?_ '

All I needed to know was that it had been worth the endurance that he wouldn’t give up on us. On me.


End file.
